


Estoico

by Lusomissyou22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusomissyou22/pseuds/Lusomissyou22
Summary: Usopp discovers that he is a nephew of "teach" better known as kurohige
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/lower ratio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. I do not believe you!

"Where's Usopp!" The dark-haired man yelled at the purple-haired woman.

"Quiet mugiwara," the woman smiled above the mast, "your nakama the sniper is safe now"

" What do you mean!" Nami shouted while behind her three Catanas were ready to attack.

"A relative of the boy has offered a great fortune for the one who gives him up" he smiled and then jumped into a boat next to the sunny one. Luffy stretched out his arm taking the woman's neck, but had to release her when he felt a cut on his forearm.

"I would love to talk, mugiwara gang, but my captain is waiting for me to finish my mission, ahahahah" and with that the barge began to move away in a quick way " enjoy the freedom, why will they take it from you!" unknown masked said.

Luffy gritted his teeth, gnashed his fists, and screamed.

" Jimbe! Follow that barge! " They all smiled as they assumed that the fight for their nakama had begun. They each took positions Mommy looking at their map and Jimbe at the helm, Sanji and Zoro with the sails, Robin and Franky were smiling waiting for the chase "usopp, you are not allowed to leave the crew, so resist until our arrival !!"

_______________

The long-nosed boy woke up in dirty wood, behind bars, he didn't have his bag, much less his kabuto. I swallow fearing the worst.

"Jyoyoyoyo, finally you wake up dirty rat" the minor backed up until he touched the wall that gave his cold touch on the boy's back "your family will pay us a lot seeing that we know we have you"

"… "usopp in a panic looked at him, "that someone has paid to have him back?" The boy frowned, the man in a large coat looked at him cynically.

"You don't know who put a price on your little Marshall head?" his nephew ~ " Usopp shuddered.

"N-no, I'm just Usopp, I-I don't have n-nothing but my first name!" The man gave another terrifying laugh.

"Oh ~ little hummingbird," he said, "digging in just to get a better look at him? IS THAT I DO NOT CARE! JYOYOYOYO! " Usopp was scared.

"Luffy, please help me." His face tried to show a grimace of annoyance and security. Well he was good at his lies right?

The man left leaving the boy alone, he began to search for how to get out. Unsuccessfully.

He unconsciously spent his time searching for a solution when the door snapped him out of his intense thought. The same captain of the blackbeard pirates was at the door, his blood seemed to go nowhere, paled with fright.

"Zehahahaha, finally I have you "he smiled as he approached the cell. The boy backed away, showing his panic.

"W-what? W-Why ... you" the bearded man took a piece of paper out of his black captain's jacket and threw it into the cage.

The boy did not take his eyes off the captain.

"See the image," he smiled, the trembling boy looked at the image, his eyes showed surprise and fear. The image showed a woman with her four children, a girl with black-green hair surrounded by three jet-haired children. There was something familiar about her, everyone had a long nose.

He still kept his back to the wall, refusing to believe him, refusing to be familiar with that seat.

\- Can't you see the similarity of you and the children? - Touching the bars of the cage I look at the photo - They share the color in the skin, eyes, lips, hair and nose, how many people have you seen who have a nose similar to yours? ?  
I don't know know anything if your mother and father lived in that town before you were born— usopp seemed to be on the verge of a crisis, the man smiled.

"S-stop," he muttered to himself.

"You never wondered if it was really your mother who lived on the island? The one you call home?" Usopp covered her ears and in incredulous despair she screamed.

"I don't believe you and I would never believe you, you're just a lunatic!" An explosion shook what seemed to be a ship, they were on a ship. The boy looked hopefully at the door and turned to the man in front of him. Now instead of looking at the man's massive bulk, they showed a nine-tailed woman. Stunned sigh of relief, that everything they told him was a lie, now he was sure "it is a lie, I know what you told me is a lie!"

The girl looked at him teasingly.

"The photo is legitimate, my captain kept it in his quarters, he even knows your mother's name" I quickly look at it with hated and then it was a look of surprise "banchina ~" and disguising himself in a pirate that she saw, he left the place . The photo was taken by his trembling fingers, he legitimizes that word he did not leave his head, even when he called out a cry.

“Usopp!” He didn't look up.

______________

After the defeat of the traffickers, they headed back to the next island. All cheerfully, everyone happy to get their nakama back. Usopp seemed anxious, hiding something whenever someone approached.

"Usopp, are you alright?" The little renito, the taller one, looked at him and only answered.

"Hey, I'm more than fine, this adventure shows that the great usopp can hold out until his nakamas find him" chopper shook his head and ran towards Luffy. A few seconds later he took out the image that the woman had given him.

_"The photo is legitimate, my captain kept it in his rooms, he even knows your mother's name ... Banchina ~"_

He shook his head looking at the sea.

"No, it's real Usopp ... they just want to scare you ... they want to hurt you ..." A blue eye disappeared after seeing the photo that hung in the brunette's hand. Robin who in the kitchen was watched with concern by Nami and Sanji, like a Zoro who was listening at the sercania.

"What about you Robin?" Asked the navigator.

  
"It is the photo of a woman with four children, a girl with black-green hair and three boys with curly hair ..." she said thoughtfully.

  
"What steals your mind, robin-swaan?" Asked the cook. Zoro turned to hear that.

  
" that the children and the woman have a nose similar to that of usopp, but the children seem familiar to me… "everything was silent.


	2. negation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Usopp, tell me what this is a lie ... a joke in bad taste" he said looking at the window hoping that the dawn will appear.

The day continued with calm, the sky showed reddish tones announcing the arrival of the night cloak. Usopp helped Sanji with some dishes, the band was talking at the table, talking about trivial things, managed to make the child forget a moment because he was nervous, that includes a carelessness with the photo.

"Thanks for helping me with the dishes, usopp," Sanji who didn't look away from the saucepan in front of him.

"When you want Sanji, I don't think leaving everything is good for you" he smiled after drying his hands and passing right next to the cook, "I'll go to sleep" he said after they pushed the door a little.

"Rest," he looked askance as the minor left the kitchen giving a settlement at the blonde's comment, leaving him with the other nakamas.

Returning to his work, Sanji set out to put away the dishes, plus a piece of paper on the floor stopped him, with a gentle movement he picked up the piece of paper, leaving that photo visible to his only visible eye. They spent the second analyzing it, thinking about whose it would be.

"What's that Sanji?" Asked Chopper when he saw what Sanji had in his hands.

"It is an old photo." He approached his nakamas and showed the photo to chopper, Robin who was next to him looked at her.

"Surprising, they have a nose like usopp," said the reindeer with a smile.

"Where did I get that photo, Sanji?" Robin took it in his hands, to which Sanji happily replied.

"I found her lying by the sink, is that yours robin-swaan?" Sanji handed the image over to Robin, who took a better look at the photo.

"No, I think it's from Usopp. He got on the boat with something in his hands." He looked at the photo, running his fingers over the photo. They all looked at each other when Robin opened his eyes in surprise.

"What does Robin-san mean?" Brook asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Does he not remind you… of someone?" showed the image and nami was exalted when she saw the children.

"Now that you mention it ... Luffy, Zoro, remember that before skypiea there was a guy who said something about the era of dreams or something like that?" Asked nami looking at both of them.

"Now that you mention it ..." Zoro looked at his captain who took the photo in his hands, kept silent "I heard about him in the newspaper two years ago."

The ramblings began, about who was that child or were those children. Luffy knew who he looked like, but he had only seen one of them, that made him think about where the others were.

"It's teach ..." Luffy said quietly to everyone in the dining room, it is easy to recognize him.

"But ... what would Usopp do with the photo of that bastard?" Annoyed Sanji lit another cigarette looking thoughtful.

"Now that I remember, the bounty hunters found that a relative of Usopp was looking for him," said Brook looking at Robin.

"It is not possible that he is a relative of Usopp ... he only has his father," said Nami remembering what Kaya told them about her family.

"But that doesn't explain why Usopp-bro has that photo." Franky joined the dispute again.

"Luffy, what do you think of this?" Jimbe looked at her captain who was not covering his face with his hat.

"When he wakes up he must answer all this" Luffy got up in the direction of the exit with photo in hand "Robin, I will take your turn tonight" and said that he left the place.

No one denied Luffy's request, so they ended the talk, each one going to his bedroom. Luffy took the place in the crow's nest, looking over and over at the photo in front of him.

Familiar use of that bastard…. He refused to believe.

"Usopp, tell me what this is a lie ... a joke in bad taste" he said looking at the window hoping that the dawn will appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter has been edited a little after improving the theory that Banchina is the sister of Teach
> 
> The theory is not clear to me, but a short summary is that they are five brothers, three men and two women, men could be said to be "fused" by a devil fruit, for that reason it can Consume two fruits.  
> In short, throughout history I will be inserting more of the Marshall d teach background.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was created by the theory that Usopp is related to kurohige.


End file.
